La Sirenita
by Alex Life
Summary: Mezcla de la sirenita de disney, la historia de la sirenita original, y mi alocada imaginación. Espero les guste ¡Dejen reviews!


_**La Sirenita**_

-sakura deberíamos volver, al rey no creo que le hará mucha gracia que faltes _nuevamente_ al concierto de tus hermanas-decía preocupado un extraño cangrejo de color azul, mientras frotaba sus tenazas dando a entender su nerviosismo.

-tranquilo spinel, solo iremos a buscar unos tesoros, y si quieres nos vamos después-decía una hermosa sirena de cola color turquesa, largos y ondulados cabellos castaños, que a veces destilaban un hermoso dorado, de hermosos ojos de un verde único, y con una hermosa voz muy suave y dulce, además de melodiosa-kero ¿estamos cerca?

-si saku, lo vi cerca de aquella roca, hacia al fondo-contesto un lindo pescado de tamaño algo grande, de un muy lindo color oro, y ojos amarillos.

-bien-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la sirena.

Llegaron a un barco que se encontraba en un buen estado, y se veía algo viejo, habían muchísimas variedades de pequeños peces, pero estos no huyeron a la presencia de sakura, ya que ella muy conocida por su dulzura hacia los demás, sin embargo solo los saludo y entro, se veía algo tétrico pero no puso mucha atención, fue buscando nuevas cosas, encontró otra hermosa caja de música en la cual había una pareja, la miro con unos ojos enternecedores, spinel y kero se miraron, pero siguieron a sakura, la cual ya había guardado el objeto en una bolsa que llevaba consigo.

Ella no encontraba muchas cosas que despertasen su curiosidad, mas sin embargo un hermoso brillo proveniente del suelo, le llamo la atención y despertó su curiosidad, se acerco nadando rápidamente, y era un hermoso collar con una flor de cerezo y una luna ambos juntos, era tan bonito, se lo coloco escondiéndolo detrás de su insignia de princesa, un collar con una concha de jade y esmeralda, el cual contenía muchas líneas de otras joyas, sus hermanas tenían también solo que cada una era diferente.

-sakura encontraste algo-preguntaba curioso kero, mirando al collar que todavía se dejaba ver, junto con spinel.

-no es hermoso-susurro con su melodiosa voz, sacando a la luz el precioso collar de cadena de plata y dije de cristal, la flor de un suave rosa, y la luna de un blanco platino muy bonito.

-si lo es sakura, pero prometiste que nos iríamos ya con tu padre, no quiero imaginar lo que pasará-decía muy preocupado spinel.

**oOoOoOoOoOo SyS oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡alguien sabe donde esta sakura!-exclamaba enojado el rey tritón, o como solo a veces le llamaban fujitaka.

-no su maje… majestad-respondió algo nervioso el tritón que custodiaba las grandes puertas.

De repente paso algo nadando sumamente rápido, se poso al lado del rey y le beso la mejilla, desvaneciendo así el mal genio de este.

-perdóname papi, pero no pude llegar a tiempo, por que estaba un poco perdida-mintió un poco pero eso pareció calmar a su padre, pero hablaba con una dulzura que conmovía mucho.

-no te preocupes hija mía, pero mejor, vemos a tus hermanas que deseaban que por _una _vez las vieras cantar-dijo su padre mirándola con mucho cariño, pero a la vez reprochándole el no haber escuchado cantar a sus hermanas, a la única que escucho fue a su hermana tomoyo antes que esta se desposase con un tritón de las aguas del sur, eriol, un guapo tritón que se gano el corazón de su hija la mayor.

Sakura puso mucha atención a todas sus hermanas, a kiara, rumiko, aiko, akane, megumi, y mitsuki la que era solo un año mayor que ella y que debutaba por tener ya sus 17 años, todas cantaban armoniosamente, todos las sirenas y tritones miraban y escuchaban encantados sus maravillosas voces, deseaba tanto poder cantar con ellas allí, su padre siempre les dijo que de todas sus hijas ella y tomoyo eran las que tenían las voces más hermosas, y también sus hermanas le decían que no podían esperar a su debut, para poder cantar todas juntas.

Finalizaron dedicándole una canción a su hermana la más pequeña de todas, y ella por primera vez vio como ellas transmitían un solo deseo, el que ella cantará con ellas, ella solo les mando un beso agradecida, ellas se fijaron en que ella por fin las había escuchado cantar sonrieron agradecidas y también le mandaron un beso, al terminar de agradecer fueron nadando rápidamente para abrazar a la menor.

-¡gracias hermanita por venir!-le agradecieron con grandes sonrisas.

Kiara era una hermosa sirena de 23 años, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos amatistas, cola rosa y un top de conchas del mismo tono, era una viva copia de tomoyo, solo que tomoyo tenia la cola del mismo color de sus ojos, Rumiko era una de 22 años, de una muy linda cabellera corta y de color morado, de ojos cafés claros y su cola era azul y el top del mismo color, Aiko era de 21 años su cabello era de un rubio oscuro, ojos del mismo tono, y cola morada y top de conchas del mismo color, Akane y Megumi eran mellizas de 20, ambas con el tono de pelo de un gris muy oscuro casi tirando a negro, pero sus ojos eran unos de color miel, y los otros negros respectivamente, sus colas eran de un lila claro y las conchas que cubrían sus pechos también, y Mitsuki ella tenia lo ojos de un color café único cola verde y conchas de un tono más bajo, y tenia todo el cabello hasta media espalda y completamente rizado de un color azul oscuro.

Mientras que como al inicio dije, sakura tenia el cabello de un castaño muy claro, que a veces se veía de un hermoso dorado rozando el inicio de su cola, tenia los ojos de un verde único, su piel era muy blanca, su cola era de tono turquesa, pero las conchas que cubrían sus pechos eran de un extraño pero muy hermoso color, una mescla de verde con azul, y morado, no se veía raro al contrario contenía matices entrelazados de estos colores, sin duda alguna era una hermosa sirena.

Aparte de las diferencias externas, sakura se diferenciaba de ellas, ya que ellas eran muy serenas y tranquilas, su curiosidad era algo muy notable, pero eran un poco más reservadas, aunque muy alegres eso si no se podía negar, sakura por el contrario le encantaba descubrir nuevas cosas, cantar era una de las pocas cosas que compartía con sus hermanas, le fascinaba explorar, era encantadora, dulce, optimista, alegre, ingenua, muy bondadosa, pero también era muy recta cuando se necesitaba, por lo que muchos tritones estaban enamorados de ella, pero ella dulcemente les rechazaba, ella quería encontrar a alguien que revolucionase su mundo, que la hiciera sentir las cosas que tomoyo le dijo que sentía con eriol, en una de las pocas visitas que le hizo.

-no hay por que, ustedes me ayudan siempre, y yo nunca las he escuchado cantar, por cierto ¡cantan hermoso! Me encantaría cantar ahí con ustedes-dijo con mucha ilusión sakura, a lo que sus hermanas asintieron contentas, y se fueron nadando con su padre mientras ella iba hacia una cueva que tenia un entrada pequeña pero por dentro era muy grande y tenia un pequeño tragaluz, ahí estaba kero esperándola.

-sakura ¿Por qué no le dices a spinel de tu cueva secreta?-cuestionó mirando todas las cosas humanas que sakura llevaba coleccionadas.

-simple, él al ser consejero de mi padre le podría decir, y sabes que el no me deja tener nada relacionado con los humanos, no entiendo por que los odia -exclamo colocando la cajita en un estante de coral y el collar en otra-si tan solo pudiera hacerle ver que no veo las cosas como él lo hace No es posible que un mundo que hace tantas maravillas sea tan malo.

Spinel estaba escondido detrás de un tarro, el había seguido a kero, ya que siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber a donde iba la hija menor del rey siempre, más nunca espero oír la declaración de esta, tal vez ella tenga razón y la hubiera él delatado, se dijo a si mismo aquel cangrejo azul.

-pero… no crees que por algo será-trato de alegar kero.

-sabes… me encantaría saber más sobre ellos-dijo con su melodiosa voz, nuevamente en susurros, mirando con gran ilusión las cosas que ahí ya hacían colocadas en perfecto orden, acostándose en el suelo acariciando un tenedor, le nacieron unas sinceras ganas de cantar, y cumplió empezó a cantar con su hermosa y melodiosa voz…

**¿Qué tengo aquí?**

**Que lindo es,**

**Es un tesoro que descubrí,**

**Es muy simple decir;**

**Que no hay más que pedir.**

**¿Qué es lo que ves… a tu alrededor?**

**Tanta abundancia tanto esplendor,**

**Me hace pensar que yo**

**No**

**Necesito más.**

**Regalitos así tengo miles,**

**Aunque a veces no sepa que son,**

**¿Quieres un no-sé-ma-bops?**

**Tengo 20,**

**Pero yo en verdad quiero más.**

**Yo quiero ver algo especial,**

**Yo quiero ver una bella danza,**

**Y caminar con los, ¿cómo se llaman? pies.**

**Solo nadar no es original,**

**¿Porqué no tener un par de piernas?**

**Y salir a pasear, ¿cómo dicen? A pie.**

**Y poder ir a descubrir,**

**¿Qué siento al estar ante el sol?**

**No tiene fin**

**Quiero saber**

**Más mucho más.**

**¿Qué debo dar para vivir fuera del agua?**

**¿Qué hay que pagar para un día completo estar?**

**Pienso que allá lo entenderán,**

**Puesto que no prohíben nada,**

**¿Por qué habrían de impedirme… ir a jugar?**

**A estudiar qué hay por saber,**

**Con mis preguntas y sus respuestas,**

**¿Qué es fuego, qué es quemar?**

**Lo podré...**

**Ver.**

**¿Cuando me iré?**

**Quiero explorar,**

**Sin importarme cuando volver.**

**El exterior,**

**Quiero formar,**

**Parte de él.**

Termino de cantar y se poso suavemente en una gran roca que había allí, el sentimiento con el cuál había cantado conmovió tanto a kero como a spinel, él cual sin querer hizo ruido alertando así a sakura y a kero.

-¡¿spinel?!-dijeron alarmados, sin embargo sakura fue más rápida que kero-spinel por favor, no le digas de la cueva a mi padre, sabes que él odia lo relacionado con humanos-rogo la pobre sirenita, temiendo que su refugio sufriera la ira de su padre.

-no te preocupes sakura… por mucho que este al servicio de su majestad, me di cuenta que este lugar es muy importante para ti-le dijo en un tono paterno, ella agradecida lo tomo entre sus manos y deposito un beso en la cabeza de este.

-gracias-murmuró suavemente y con una radiante sonrisa-kero vamos a ver a clow-le dijo al pescadito, él cual dudó, ya que clow era una gaviota un tanto… ¿loca?, si tal vez loca, pero quedaría mejor decir que es un poco tonta, pero sakura acudía mucho a él, ya que al vivir en tierra, podía contarles algo sobre los humanos.

-no me digan que es clow la gaviota-dijo spinel, haciendo amago de no se qué, pero que daba mucha gracia-¡esa gaviota esta loca!

-clow no esta loca-defendió sakura- y vamos a ir-dijo mirando al pez que dudoso accedió-si quieres puedes venir-dijo dulcemente, y el cangrejo pensó que eso seria lo mejor y les siguió.

**oOoOoOoOoOo SyS oOoOoOoOoOo**

-la lalala la lala-cantaba fatalmente una gaviota en un pequeño montículo de tierra lejos de la costa, pero callo de repente al ver a la hermosa sirenita acercarse a él-¡sakura! Que te trae por aquí pequeña sirenita.

-pues quería que me contaras otra historia del pueblo-contaba mientras recargaba la mitad de su cuerpo en la pequeña agrupación de tierra, mientras kero solo se asomaba y spinel salía completamente del agua.

-pues… en el hay muchos niños y adultos, mercados, hay muchas cosas de metal que llevan dentro personas y según escuche se llaman autos-decía algo torpemente la gaviota, más sin embargo sakura le escuchaba atentamente-y al arecer había una celebración, ya que ponían muchas cosas, bastantes y muy bonitas-sakura suspiro ilusionada, cuanto le gustaría poder verlo alguna vez.

-sakura será mejor que regresemos, sabes que luego tu padre podría descubrir que subes a la superficie-dijo kero al ver que ya aparecía el ocaso, y el cielo se cubría de matices rojizos

-si será mejor-dijo hundiéndose en el mar apenas dando un coletazo como despedida de la gaviota, pero una vez en el fondo, puede ver una extrañas luces cubren el cielo por momentos, curiosa se acerco, y vio que era un barco, de aquellos que tanto le hablaba clow.

**oOoOoOoOoOo SyS oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mientras en el barco**…

-padre… te dije que esto no era necesario-decía un muy guapo joven de cabellos color chocolate, ojos del mismo color pero más profundo, alto, cuerpo perfectamente formado y el cabello ligeramente largo, simplemente el sueño de toda mujer.

-pero hijo es tu cumpleaños numero 18, tu siempre quisiste poder viajar en un barco, solo te lo concedo -decía un señor ya más entrado en edad, pero muy parecido al primero.

-gracias, aunque es un poco extraño celebrar esto en un barco si estamos en el año que estamos-decía nerviosamente el muchacho, mientras se ponía a jugar con su perro, un bello ejemplar san Bernardo.

-por eso no te preocupes, digo siendo de la familia no hay cosa que no podamos tener-dijo su padre orgulloso de ser alguien con mucho poder en Hong Kong, aunque se habían mudado por cuestiones de trabajo a tomoeda-Japón.

-je bueno-contesto distraídamente mientras se recargaba en un borde del barco, admirando el manto nocturno embelesado, y de pronto sintió una mirada sobre de él, busco con la mirada lo que le miraba pero solo vio una hermosa cola hundirse en las aguas, se quedo mirando aquel lugar, pero la insistencia de su perro lo desconecto de sus cavilaciones-que sucede Sam -decía acariciando al hermoso animal.

**oOoOoOoOoOo SyS oOoOoOoOoOo**

-pero que hermoso es-murmuro la bella sirena, al haberse acercado al barco, vio al joven más guapo que jamás hubiese visto, más sin embargo lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchase spinel y kero.

-sakura será mejor que regresemos-dijeron al mismo tiempo el cangrejo y el pescado.

-shhh…solo un momento más-dijo por toda contestación sakura, sumergiéndose en el momento preciso evitando ser descubierta, sin embargo no se alejo, para disgusto de spinel, si no que se fue a recargar en uno de los grabados del barco, logrando así verlos de más cerca, sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

-syaoran no seria siendo hora ya de que encontrases una buena mujer, para en un futuro casarte-oyó que decía un hombre de una edad ya madura, a aquel guapo joven, el cual seguía acariciando al perro.

-padre tu sigues con eso, en serio me haces sentir como sino estuvieras en el 2008-decia con una sonrisa, la cual dejo hechizada a la sirenita-yo me casaré, pero con una joven que me ame y que yo ame-decía mientras se recargaba nuevamente, quedando él posado arriba de donde se hallaba sakura.

Unos rayos resonaron tan fuertemente que asustaron a sakura, la cual de un salto se refugio en el agua, el viento comenzó a azotar tan fieramente contra el barco que este solo resistió poco a la fuerza de esta tormenta, poco a poco se fue hundiendo, sakura entre la fiereza de las olas se puso a buscar al joven, pero suspiro aliviada al verlo en un pequeño bote junto a los demás del barco.

-¡SAM!-lo escucho gritar, vio como se lanzaba por el perro, el cuál estaba en el barco que se estaba incendian.

-¡SYAORAN VUELVE ES PELIGRSO!-gritaba su padre en vano esfuerzo por lograr que este regresase.

Sakura al escuchar al padre del joven, al cual llamaron syaoran, vio que el perro ya estaba nadando a un bote cercano, pero del joven nada, preocupada vio como aquel barco se terminaba de hundir y alarmada vio que el joven inconsciente con el, nado lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a él, se fijo a ver si spinel y kero se habían ido, y si, puesto que ya no estaban, así que se apuro a liberar el tobillo del joven castaño, una vez libre lo subió a la superficie, nado hasta el amanecer, para poder llevarlo a la orilla cerca de la mansión del joven syaoran.

Lo recostó en la arena, y ella salió del agua quedando a su lado, vio cuando clow la gaviota llego volando.

-clow… ¿crees que este muerto?-preguntó con temor la bella sirena, mordiéndose el dedo meñique ligeramente.

-es difícil de decir-La gaviota se acerco a su pie, y pego a este su cabeza-o no… su corazón no palpita.

-¡mira, esta respirando!-exclamo felizmente, para después acariciar con delicadeza el rostro masculino-es tan hermoso…-susurro, comenzó a cantar solo para aquel guapo joven.

**Quiero que sepas que bien estarás**

**Quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado**

**Me gustaría tanto verte feliz**

**Y disfrutar bajo el sol**

**Tu compañía sin condición**

**Yo volveré, ya lo verás, por ti vendré**

Él miro su rostro aun medio inconsciente, pero esa hermosa voz y ese rostro quedó marcado a fuego en el, al sonar las campanas de la capilla, unas mujeres estaban saliendo de ellas, la sirenita se despidió de aquel joven con una caricia, y él quedaba nuevamente inconsciente, le beso la frente y se metió al agua, vio que se acercaba una joven de cabellos negros y ojos rubíes, y se acercaba alarmada al joven.

-¡oh por dios!, será mejor que le avise a su padre señorita Tamayo, que hemos encontrado a su hijo-decía la de ojos rubíes, que vestía una falda corta y blusa de tirantes-syaoran…syaoran despierta.

La sirenita solo miró como aquella joven ayudada junto con otras 6 personas, mayoría hombres, a llevarse a aquel joven que repentinamente entro al dulce corazón de la sirena.

-bien este incidente no lo sabrá el rey, ¿tu se lo dirás?-le pregunto al pescado, el cuál negó-yo no se lo diré, y todo el mundo en paz-su suspiro fue interrumpido por la hermosa voz de la sirenita.

**No sé qué hacer, cuándo será**

**Pero yo debo aquí regresar**

**Siento que sí, puedo formar parte de él**

Al terminar de cantar se dirigió rápidamente a su palacio marino, con una bella sonrisa, llego a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas, donde estaban yodas ella arreglando sus hermosas cabelleras, mientras ella se posaba en su silla frente aun espejo y se cepillaba mientras canturreaba, así lo hacia desde hacia una semana, llevaba viendo a su heredero pasear en las noches por la costa, y aunque se muriera de ganas por decirle que le amaba, no podía, se conformaba con verlo… por ahora.

-alguna de ustedes sabe, ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra pequeña?-pregunto Kiara con una sonrisa, a sus hermanas, las cuales también veían sonrientes su hermanita, la cual se había colocado una hermosa flor en sus cabellos.

-¡tal vez se enamoró!-exclamo Mitsuki con un sonrisa soñadora.

-pero… ¿de quién?, ¿será que al fin un tritón robo su corazón?-dijo Rumiko también con ojos soñadores.

-no lo se… pero ayer se fue temprano, y no regreso hasta ahora-comentó con una risilla de quien descubre un secreto o una travesura Akane- y lleva desapareciendo desde hace una semana.

-que tanto se secretean hermanas-dijo sakura con una linda sonrisa, a sus hermanas.

-pues… queremos saber si estas enamorada-dijo Megumi sin ocultar nada, a lo que la sirenita se sonrojo.

-yo… voy a ir a… a… a ver a lo hipocampos –exclamo como recurso para huir de sus hermanas, nadando velozmente se dirigió a su cueva, en donde ya estaba kero y spinel esperándola-creen que pueda ir donde clow-preguntó esperanzada la sirenita, a la cuál solo basto una mirada de aquel joven para enamorarla.

-sakura… no creo que debas seguir buscando más recursos de información humana, y… menos querer hacer amistad con uno-dijo con todo el tacto que pudo spinel, más sin embargo ella lo tomo a mal.

-esta bien… si ustedes y mi padre se oponen, tendré que buscar a alguien que me ayude-dijo para nadar lo más rápido que pudo con su hermosa cola-_tal vez la hechicera del mar me ayude-_pensaba la joven sirena, y así aceleró más su velocidad.

Llegó cansada donde la hechicera del mar, vio algo temerosa el aspecto que tenía esa cueva, pero aún así siguió, la vio sentada mirándola fijamente, era muy bonita, no como la describían algunos, si era mitad pulpo, pero su abdomen era plano, tenia un muy lindo cabello rojo y gentiles ojos cafés.

-señorita kaho… pues yo quería…-no pudo seguir diciendo más ya que la hechicera le interrumpió.

-no te preocupes pequeña sirenita… he visto lo que has hecho por ese humano de nombre syaoran… y también se… que te has enamorado profundamente de él… aquello es algo reprobado por la ley de Poseidón… pero se de una pócima que te ayudará-dijo extendiendo un frasco, muy hermoso que contenía un agua color lila muy claro-tiene muy mal sabor… pero no es lo único que he de advertirte… la transformación es extremadamente dolorosa… con cada paso que des con las piernas que tendrás, sentirás que caminas sobre miles de cristales rotos… una vez fuera del agua, serás exiliada del mar-termino de explicar lentamente, extendiéndole el frasco-¿aceptas?

-acepto-murmuro la sirenita mirando fijamente el frasquito.

-bien… te lo tendrás que tomar antes del amanecer, en la costa, a menos que te quieras ahogar…, tendrás la piernas durante 5 días, si en ese tiempo aquel joven heredero no te jura amor eterno ni te da un beso de amor sincero, sufrirás nuevamente el terrible dolor de la transformación al amanecer del sexto día, y lenta y dolorosamente te iras convirtiendo en la blanca espuma que acompaña a las olas del mar, ¿estás segura de que aceptas?-volvió a preguntar.

-si estoy segura-dijo teniendo el frasco en sus manos.

-y casi lo olvido, no hablaras… solo lo podrás cada media noche hasta el amanecer, en el día estarás muda solo hasta media noche, y si no consigues el amor del heredero, y este se lo profesa a otra, y se desposa con esta… aparte de sentir el dolor antes nombrado, tu voz me pertenecerá eternamente-le dijo seriamente, la sirenita asintió y al ver la negrura de las aguas se despidió de la hechicera, y partió hacia el palacio.

Fue a ver a su padre, el cuál ya hacia en el mundo de los sueño, beso su frente, y fue a la habitación de sus hermanas, con las cuales hizo lo mismo que con su padre, y antes de irse les susurró dulcemente.

-perdónenme hermanas mías, ya que el cantar con ustedes ya no podré-y sin más se fue nadando hacia la costa, cerca de la mansión del joven castaño, vio que faltaba poco para el amanecer, abrió el frasco y lo bebió, era un saber muy amorgo y sabia demasiado mal, pero evito escupirlo.

Un terrible dolor empezó a llenar todos los rincones de su hermosa cola-¡HAAAAAAAA!-grito tan desgarradoramente, que daba mucho temor, el dolor era muy insoportable, además de sentir como si la quemaran viva, sintió como su cola se partió en 2, y no pudo reprimir otro desgarrador y escalofriante grito-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-el dolor parecía que en vez de bajar de intensidad subía, ya no pudo soportar tanto dolor y quedo inconsciente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo SyS oOoOoOoOoOo**

El ambarino al recuperar la consciencia por segunda vez, vio un rostro muy distinto, ya no eran labios rojos, eran de un color pálido, y no era un rostro de piel blanca sino dorada, ojos rubíes reemplazaron a los verdes, más sin embargo volvió a perder conciencia.

Despertó en su alcoba era ya media tarde, unas mucamas le dejaron algo de comer y su padre fue a verlo.

-¡syaoran que insensato fuiste!, ¡pudiste morir ahogado, de no haber sido de meiling rae!-le reprochó su padre.

-lo se, pero Sam esta bien-dijo acariciando al perro que estaba acostado a su lado.

-si pero… eres incorregible syaoran-le dijo con una sonrisa-sabes que tu madre casi me mata, por lo que paso.

Él joven heredero de los li, se repuso al poco tiempo, y salía a pasear en las noches, pero al finalizar la semana después del naufragio, en un amanecer escucho unos desgarradores gritos, que hicieron que su piel se erizara, y al parecer no fue el único, ya que una vez vestido, vio a su padre y a su madre dirigirse hacia la costa de donde provinieron aquellos gritos.

Se sorprendieron mucho, por no decir bastante, al ver a una hermosa joven de largos y ondulados cabellos castaños, de muy bella figura, enfundada en un bello vestido veraniego, pero inconsciente, el chico la miro, sentía que ya la había visto antes.

-¿hijo la conoces?-preguntaron al unísono ambos padres.

-no…-fue la contestación del castaño, antes de tomar en brazos a la sirenita-pero no por eso la dejaremos aquí, ¿o si?-pregunto a sus padres lo cuales negaron.

-¡por supuesto que no!, es una hermosa criatura, que le habrá pasado, para que gritase de la forma en la que lo hizo-cuestionó su madre acariciando la melena de la castaña maternalmente.

El castaño, la llevo en brazos hacia una de las habitaciones de la mansión, la cuál tenía muchas cosas de alta tecnología, una pantalla plana con teatro en casa, un aire acondicionado, un gran armario, una lujosa cama con dosel, las paredes de un color suave y fresco, era una hermosa habitación, syaoran la acostó suavemente en aquella cama, y él se sentó a un lado.

-siento que me eres conocida… pero… ¿Dónde te he visto?-dijo acariciando dulcemente su rostro-¿Cómo te llamaras?-cuestionó, sin obtener respuesta alguna, más sin embargo, la hermosa joven comenzó a despertar-¡que bueno que ya despertarte!-exclamo sonriente, y la sonrisa la correspondió la sirenita-oye… me podrías decir ¿Cómo te llamas?-le inquirió, más la joven movió los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero no articulo palabra alguna, el joven vio como la sirenita colocaba una de sus manos en su garganta.

-_de verdad no podre hablar de día, solamente de la media noche hasta el amanecer-_pensó con desaire la sirenita, viendo a su heredero mirarla extrañado.

-¿no puedes… hablar?-pregunto suavemente, a lo que la sirena negó, y agacho la mirada- ya veo, pero no te preocupes te ayudare, ¿quieres acompañarme, a decirle a mis padre que has despertado?-le pregunto a lo que la joven sonriente asintió, pero al dar un paso, la joven se doblegó de dolor, y una lagrima cristalina rodó por su mejilla, y al caer se volvió de cristal-tranquila… será mejor que descanses-dijo al salir por esa puerta, mientras ella lloraba del dolor que le producía caminar.

_-es… demasiado… doloroso-_pensó dejando correr otra lagrima brillosa, que al separarse de su piel se volvió de cristal-_pero debo aprender_ _a caminar, por más que duela_-se dijo a si misma con mucha fuerza de voluntad se puso a tratar de caminar, soportando aquel infernal dolor.

A la joven sirena le tomo todo el día aprender a disimular su dolor con sus acostumbradas sonrisas, y a reprimir sus lagrimas, por lo que al día siguiente pudo salir a pasear con el joven castaño, aunque cuando este no la veía hacia muecas de verdadero dolor, pero este al mirarla la cambiaba por una hermosa sonrisa.

Llevaba ya 3 días, y en todos ellos syaoran le enseñaba muchas cosas, menos el primero ya que en ese día aprendió a soportar el dolor, la llevaba al cine a comer, le enseño a bailar, en fin tantas cosas le enseño, y sakura en esas 3 noches se iba a la costa a cantar y a llorar lo que se reprimía, al soportar aquel martirio.

Por otra parte el joven castaño juraba que cuando este la daba la espalda, escuchaba los gemidos de mucho dolor de sakura, sip ya sabía su nombre, puesto que un día el llego a preguntarle si quería salir a pasear, y ella había asentido, pero en una pequeña libretita escribió lo siguiente:

_Por cierto, de la vez en la que preguntaste mi nombre…pues es sakura, lamento decírtelo hasta ahora, pero como sabrás no puedo hablar, pero eso no importa, ya que aún así puedo tener tu hermosa amistad._

La verdad lo último si lo había sonrojado, y la castaña le sonrió deslumbrantemente, logrando así que las mejillas del castaño se pusieran de un tierno, pero un poco más fuerte, color carmín, muchas personas decían que hacían una hermosa pareja, y la joven sirena ya tenia muchos pretendiente, más sin embargo ella solo tenia ojos para su Heredero, por otra parte siempre que salían untos recibía muchas miradas de odio por parte de los chicos al tener a la hermosa sirenita a su lado, recordó escuchar durante las noches de la estadía de la castaña, haber escuchado una hermosa voz cantar en medio del dolor, y según le dijo una mucama, ese era el canto de una sirena.

-oye saku… ¿tu has escuchado cantar a alguien en la madrugada?-le pregunto a la sirenita, la cual se puso nerviosa, y negó con mucho énfasis, a lo que el castaño sonrió-tranquila, que no estoy diciendo que tu estas muda de día y seas una sirena que canta por la madrugada-al decir eso la castaña empalideció, y el joven se preocupo-yo nada más lo decía de broma…tranquila-le susurró 

abrazándola protectoramente, la sirenita sentía su corazón latir como un loco, y su cara arder, pero se sentía tan bien, pero una mucama interrumpió aquel mágico momento.

-Ejem… joven li, su padre le llama, al parecer esta de visita la señorita rae, la joven que le salvo-le dio el aviso y se fue, algo dentro de la sirenita se rompió al ver la mirada de su amor, se encendía un brillo diferente, ella quiso decirle que ella fue la que le salvo, rompiendo las reglas del dios Poseidón, y desafiando el mandato de su padre, arriesgando su vida, para vivir en otra.

-no te alegra sakura… ahora como le prometí a mi padre… me casaré con la joven que me salvo… me casare pasado mañana… se que nunca te lo comente…pero, me encantaría que fueras la dama de honor de meiling, ya que al no tener hermanas te considero mi pequeña hermana-eso fue para la dulce sirena como si le traspasaran el corazón con miles de filosas estacas, más lo que no sabia es que, en el fondo del corazón del ambarino había una gran… ¿confusión?

Si, confusión, puesto que al estar con la joven que rescato de la costa hacia ya tres días sentía una extraña calidez en su corazón que lo reconfortaba, más también le aterraba, pero no hacía caso a los gritos de su corazón, no sabia si lo que sentía por meiling era gratitud o amor, y por la castaña simple amor fraternal o amor verdadero, era como su tema tabú, no sabia si casarse con meiling era lo correcto pero dio su palabra y lo cumpliría, miro a la joven a la solo hace uno momentos estaba abrazando, se sentía muy bien con ella en brazos, pero mejor dejaba eso.

-entonces ¿lo harás?... ¿serás la dama de honor de meiling?-le pregunto, aunque se arrepintió al ver aquellas orbes de un verde increíblemente hechizantes, cristalinos y sumergidos en un dolor y una pena de gran inmensidad, pero aún así la vio asentir con una débil sonrisa.

-_por lo menos… pude pasar tiempo con él… pero debo evitar llorar, si ve que mis lagrimas a la más leve luz brilla con los colores del arcoíris y se vuelven de cristal… no quiero pensar lo que él pensará de mi_-se dijo la castaña reprimiendo su lagrimas y yéndose de su habitación para caminar por la playa.

**oOoOoOoOoOo SyS oOoOoOoOoOo**

-señor ya le avise al señorito, y en un momento más baja-aviso la misma mucama que le aviso al joven heredero.

-gracias Marie, puede retirarse-ordeno el señor Hien li-Meiling como te decía mi hijo ha aceptado el matrimonio con usted-decía con una sonrisa Hien, no lo reprobaba a pesar de que meiling era 2 años mayor que syaoran y este tuviera solo 18 años.

-ya veo…-susurró, y vio como bajaba rápidamente una hermosa joven-y ¿ella quien es?-pregunto sintiendo una oleada de celos.

-¡Ho! Esa linda niña la encontramos inconsciente en la costa, y por alguna razón no puede articular palabra alguna-dijo con gesto más pensativo- eso fue lo extraño, ya que cuando la encontramos la escuchamos gritar como si la torturaran.

-¡valla!... y ¿quién se ha hecho cargo de la joven?-pregunto nuevamente.

-pues… syaoran dijo que el cuidaría de ella, la verdad es que la ha cuidado mucho-dijo Hien algo extrañado de que la joven frente a sí apretara sus nudillos.

-lamento la tardanza, es que estaba haciendo algunas cosas-saludo levemente nervioso el joven de mirada chocolate.

-hijo, aquí esta meiling… tu prometida, les dejare solos para que, aunque se que conocen desde hace unos años, bueno ustedes sabrán-les dijo dejándoles solos en aquella sala.

-¡syaoran!-exclamo lanzándose a el joven castaño-nunca creí poder decir que me convertiría en tu esposa, es como si fuera un sueño-el joven solo se mantuvo callado abrazándola, no sabia por que pero sentía muy en su interior una muy mala corazonada.

-si mei… pero será mejor que vayas a seguir viendo las cosas de la boda, mi padre me dijo que tu has estado organizándola, y quieres que sea en altamar, no me opongo pero supongo que debes estar ocupada.

-claro-dijo medio desanimada-oye… ¿Cómo se llama la joven que bajo antes que tu?

-¿he?-sin saber por que se sonrojo, pero lo disimulo-se…se llama sakura, y pues al parecer no recuerda más que su nombre y es muda-respondió y comentó sin darse cuenta que en su voz se reflejo un leve dejo de anhelo, como si quisiera escuchar su voz, como si su interior supiera algo que él no.

-llámame loca si quieres… pero… ¡nah! Olvídalo-exclamo de un momento a otro, el castaño confundido asintió, viendo a la que seria su esposa marcharse hacia el lado contrario de la costa, y el se fue hacia la misma para encontrar a una castaña que ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas, y que a pesar de que ya estaba poniendo el ocaso-¿sakura estas bien?-le pregunto a lo que la castaña levanto su rostro y asintió.

-_si solo supieras que por dentro me estoy muriendo… si no te hubiera conocido… si solo me hubiera despedido mejor de mi padre y mis hermanas… pero se bien que, el hubiera no existe_-se dijo tristemente la castaña, mientras que miraba como el color del agua del mar cambiaba junto con el cielo.

-bueno yo ya voy a dentro ¿vienes?-le ofreció amablemente, la castaña negó suavemente-bien-dijo yéndose.

-sakura…-escucho que la llamaban-sakura soy yo spinel-dijo mostrándose el cangrejo azul, la sirena solo lo tomo con una gran sonrisa y ojos cristalinos-ya pequeña… debes saber que tu padre y tu hermanas te extrañan mucho… kero y yo también-le dijo con la mirada entristecida- kaho nos comento el trato que hiciste con ella… quería saber si lo lograste, quedan solo 2 días sakurita-la mirada de la joven se entristeció y escribió algo en la arena, el cangrejo lo leyó y se sintió tan triste-ya veo se casa pasado mañana… no te preocupes saku-le dijo acariciando su mejilla con una 

de sus tenazas y veía como las lagrimas de sakura se cristalizaban-tranquila… no eras tu la que decía "pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"- la sirenita sonrió agradecida-pero será mejor que entres, si quieres puedo acompañarte-la sirena negó y con un beso de él se despidió.

Al día siguiente ella no quiso probar bocado alguno, ni mucho menos salir de su alcoba, ya que se entero que la prometida y futura li, comería y almorzaría con ellos, ella no quería ver nada de eso, no era por que no deseara la felicidad del castaño, la deseaba con toda su alma, pero amarlo con tanta sinceridad le costaría la vida.

Y finalmente aquel fatídico día llego, todos estaban abordando el precioso crucero, especial para la boda, meiling llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido a los hombros, con un escote, que enseñaba más de que se veía, y de mucho vuelo, sakura al ser la madrina un hermoso vestido verde pastel de caída suave y tirantes frescos, una lindas sandalias del mismo tono, y todo su largo cabello en un tocado que dejaba alguno mechones fuera que le daba un aire hechizante, algunas de las amigas que hizo le comentaron que se veía mejor que la novia.

-_**sakura, soy kaho, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, tendrás tu voz podrás hablar, pero tienes que decirle todo a syaoran, me entere que otra hechicera revirtió el hechizo, sufrirás el peor de los males, por favor sakura, por favor dilo todo, has que no se case**_-en su mente escucho la voz de kaho, y todo lo que le dijo fue espantoso, se desequilibrio de la fuerte impresión que se llevo.

-_kaho… pero quién lo hizo?-_pregunto en su mente, siendo atendida por el mismo syaoran, el que estaba muy preocupado.

-_**no te quiero alarmar… pero fue…sakuma-**_ ¡o no! Eso no podía pasarle a ella, esa no era una hechicera, ¡era la peor de las brujas! ¡Por dios! ¡Si una vez la secuestro para robarle su belleza!

-_no kaho no_ _es verdad,_ ¡no puede por favor no!-sin darse cuanta hablo, no tomo en cuenta todas las miradas sorprendidas, tal vez por lo hermoso de su voz, o el que una muda hablara-syaoran por piedad necesito hablar contigo-pidió ahogadamente entre sollozos reprimidos, el ambarino de manera un tanto tonta accedió.

-y de que querías hablar-corto el silencio una vez recobrada su compostura.

-syaoran te diré la verdad… yo soy una sirena… fui yo quien te salvo la vida… y soy yo, de quien su vida peligra… pero aún así, no te diré como impedirlo, se feliz amado mío-le dijo dulcemente, pero el castaño no entendía muy bien, y menos creía que sakura fuese sirena, pero le jalaron para que fuera con el padre para que se iniciara de una vez por todas la ceremonia, a la sirenita se le apretujo el corazón, y por eso no fue a la ceremonia, se sentó como si fuera otra invitada y escucho las palabras que hubiese deseado no oír nunca.

-syaoran Li, aceptas como tu esposa a Meiling Rae, en la salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe- decía el juez que les casaba.

-acepto-dijo sin expresión pero su corazón se detuvo en ese instante, la ceremonia la novia quiso que se hiciera entrada la noche, y en unas horas amanecería, tenia que admitir que tenía mucho miedo.

-_kaho… tengo miedo, mucho miedo_-la llamo en su mente.

-_**tranquila pequeña, tu padre y yo haremos todo lo posible… dime, ¿evitaste la boda?**_-le pregunto.

_-perdón kaho… pero no pude, ni siquiera se si me creyó_-derramó una cuantas lagrimas que al caer en su mano eran preciosos cristales de brillo multicolor, kaho no volvió a hablar, nadie lo noto seguían atentos a la contestación de la novia, al parecer ya le habían hecho la misma pregunta que el novio.

-acepto-se escucho en la voz de aquella mujer la alegría, y culminaban la unión de sus vidas con un beso, ella no soporto más y se fue a uno de los barandales.

La verdad fue una de las bodas más extrañas que se había visto, ya que meiling quería que la fiesta después de la boda fuera cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, y justamente estaba saliendo, un terrible dolor, 3 veces más fuerte que el que sintió por primera vez empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, la gente empezó a acudir al mismo lugar donde estaba ella, ya que ahí se llevaría a cabo aquella fiesta, y bailarían su vals los nuevos esposos, pero syaoran se acercó a la sirenita ya que estaba totalmente apoyada en aquel barandal.

-sakura ¿estas bien?-ella negó muy enérgicamente, le estaba costando mucho reprimir sus gritos, sentía como si su cuerpo lo estuvieran quemando, su frente estaba perlada y gemía de puro dolor, el preocupado trato de tocarla pero ella le huyo como si él tuviera la peste-¿Qué ocurre?

Pera para su estupefacción y la de los demás invitados, el hermoso vestido que portaba la castaña se incendio, y la joven no pudo reprimir un demasiado aterrador grito, todos estaban demasiado temerosos y el castaño, con un valor que ni él mismo sabia de donde tenía, la toco, sacándole otro grito a ella, más él también grito, sintió como si hubiera tocado el fuego mismo, la sirena ya no pudo mantenerse sujeta y callo al suelo, sin embargo como si fuera un castigo no podía perder la consciencia, todo su cuerpo brillaba, su vestido se había esfumado con el fuego, las conchas que anteriormente usaba volvían a su lugar, y sus hermosas piernas se estaban uniendo de una forma demasiado dolorosa.

Sus escamas empezaron a cubrir la bella cola dándole una preciosa luz color turquesa-¡PADRE, KAHO, AYUDENME POR FAVOR!-rogo en gritos, todos los presentes observaban aquello, algunos cubriendo sus bocas en señal de asombro, otros completamente aterrorizados, y algunos como el joven de mirada chocolate confundidos.

En respuesta a su llamado, aprecio el soberano de las aguas y la hechicera, aunque también las hermanas de la sirena, algunos se desmayaron al ver al rey tritón, y a una hermosa mujer mitad 

pulpo de semblante angustiado, ambos se acercaron a la joven la cual ya estaba en estado de sirena, en el aire, ya que se elevo al momento después de que su cuerpo ardiera en llamas.

-sakura… ¡MALDITA SAKUMA! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ POR QUE TE OCULTAS!-grito y apareció una mujer también mitad pulpo pero de apariencia grotesca.

-valla… que esa forma de tratar a una dama-decía hipócritamente la bruja.

-primero dinos donde esta la dama, maldita bruja y la trataremos con respeto-decía con veneno en su voz-duerman todos menos tú-todos cayeron en profundo sueño, menos los 3 personajes del mar, la sirenita y syaoran.

-que… ¿que esta pasando?-preguntó, y la grotesca bruja se acerco a el y lo tomo del mentón y lo giro hacia donde estaba la castaña sudando y con… ¿espuma cerca de su cola?

-vez como sufre ella… todo es tu culpa, nunca la viste como mujer, mientras que ella por ti dejo su verdadero mundo… el mar… soporto el suplicio de por cada paso que diera tener el sentimiento de caminar sobre vidrios rotos, y ahora se transformara en espuma del mar-rio cruelmente, mientras el castaño comprendía todo, los gemidos de ella cuando creía que no le prestaba atención, su actitud al enterarse de su boda, todo absolutamente todo.

-no puede ser-callo de rodillas, sintiéndose lo peor.

-solo hay una manera de salvarla, _fujitaka_, y es matándome-dijo sin miramientos y resaltando el nombre del rey del mar.

-si es matándote, sakuma, créeme que lo hare con gusto-le dijo lanzándole un rayo desde su tridente, el cual ella esquivo, kaho también mandaba hechizos, era una guerra mágica.

-sakura… perdóname-dijo con lagrimas salidas de su corazón, que de alguna forma hirieron a la sirenita.

--no… llores… no… tienes… la… culpa… solo…yo… la tengo-dijo muy entrecortadamente por lo gemidos de dolor, al ambarino aún así pensaba que solo él tenia la culpa, al girar su cabeza vio una hermosa espada, y recordó que la única manera de salvarla era asesinando al pulpo ese, tomo la espada con decisión y le traspaso el corazón, dejando asombrados al rey y a la hechicera, y también a él mismo.

-¡maldición!-dijo como última palabra la maldita bruja, que se evaporaba como humo negro.

La joven sirena brillo. Todo su cuerpo se envolvió en destellos de todos lo colores, su cola se regenero y finalmente calló desmayada en brazos de su padre.

-mi niña, mi dulce niña. Sabia que nunca debí dejarte ir a superficie, no tampoco lo debieron hacer spinel y kerberos-tenia sinceras lágrimas en sus ojos. Syaoran dubitativo se acerco al rey de las aguas.

-¿vivirá?-pregunto con temor.

-por supuesto que vivirá-dijo Kaho, eso era parte de su culpa y no dejaría que la joven sirena muriese. Convoco mucho poder para volver a cubrir el cuerpo de la sirena.

Nuevamente aquella bella figura se hallaba en el aire siendo cubierta por una hermosa luz rosa clara y blanca. Su cola cambio y sus conchas también ahora eran de color rosa pastel muy suave, era como un vestido strapple con bordados pero sin serlo y cubría su vientre, su cola tampoco era color turquesa ahora era de eso mismo color. Su larga melena se adorno con pequeñas perlas. Si antes era preciosa, ahora estaba hermosísima.

Sakura empezó a despertar lentamente e hizo un mohín de sorpresa al ver su nueva apariencia.

-ka-kaho ¿Qué p-pasó? –pregunto entre confundida e impresionada.

-te regresamos a la vida-sonrió, y le coloco el mismo collar que ella encontrase de la flor y la luna-y con esto podrás tomar la forma de aquel que te ame y ames.

El de mirada ámbar solo miraba. Dudaba que él pudiera ser esa persona por todo lo que la hizo sufrir. Además hace apenas unas horas había cometido el peor error de su vida, ¿por que ahora veía las cosas claras?… lo que no quiso aceptar ahora lo hacia, y como dice el dicho, no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos.

-¡En serio!-exclamo feliz, pero su mirada se ensombreció y la oculto detrás de su flequillo. Pero con una sonrisa falsa se dirigió al ambarino-Syaoran-kun espero seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio-como le permitía su aleta se acerco a él le dejo un beso en la mejilla. Se volteo hacia su padre y la hechicera-padre regresemos-sin darle tiempo a ninguno de responder, se sumergió en el agua siendo recibida por todas sus hermanas incluso estaba allí tomoyo.

-joven… espero que la decisión de casarse con aquella jovencita no la cuestione, y al igual que mi hija le deseo felicidad-le dijo el rey de los mares sumergiéndose también en el mar.

-Syaoran… si el destino de ustedes es estar juntos… se volverán a encontrar, no te puedo decir que durante tu matrimonio seas feliz. Pero te pido que la próxima vez no seas tan lento y tarado con lo que te rodea-le sonrió y espero a su respuesta.

-yo no sabia de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera los míos-se trato de excusar sabiendo de antemano que él mismo ese tema lo volvió su propio y personal tabú.

-se la verdad de tu corazón, el anhelo del mismo, y el tuyo propio. Pero tú mismo te niegas a escuchar a tus sentimientos-antes de hacer lo mismo que la sirena, despertó a todos los que había adormecido.

-syao, que sucedió. No puedo recordar nada-decía la madre de syaoran, mientras este seguía con la mirada perdida en el gran e imponente mar- ¿hijo, estas bien?

-si madre-le respondió dándole una de sus pocas sonrisas-¿Dónde esta meiling?

-acá estoy mi amor-respondió levantándose de un pequeño sillón-¿Qué rayos paso? No creo que todos nos hayamos desmayado al mismo tiempo-dijo pensativa, al tiempo en el que una de las damas de honor gritaba asustada.

-¡¡Dónde esta sakura?!-todos los invitados también se empezaron a preguntar por la hermosa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeraldas, más el joven de mirada chocolate sonrió con algo de tristeza, y les respondió.

-ella volvió a su hogar-dijo y se dirigió hacia su esposa-meiling yo no pase por lo mismo que ustedes y me muero de sueño ¿podrías despedirlos ahora que ya llegó el barco a la costa?-le dijo viendo como colocaban las escaleras para bajar, meiling asintió mientras él se iba a un costado apartado del barco.

Se quedó mirando el ancho mar, tal vez con la esperanza de ver a la sirena que paso por tanto para recibir nada. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el golpe de la briza salada en su cara, revolviendo su cabello color chocolate. Luego bajo de aquel imponente barco hacia la limo donde ya estaba su esposa.

-¿Qué tanto hacías syao?-le cuestiono.

Él no contesto, y se fueron en un trayecto silencioso.

**oOoOoOoOoOo SyS oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasaron 4 meses y la convivencia entre Syaoran y Meiling… no era la mejor, y esta trataba-a veces con desespero-conseguir algo más que simples besos en la mejilla, o un cortante saludo. Le era muy frustrante decir que ellos nunca habían tenido relaciones siempre él decía "estoy agotado" "necesito dormir" o un simple y cortante "No".

-Syaoran… ¿a donde vas?-pregunto sabiendo de antemano la cortante respuesta.

-no te debe importa a donde yo valla-le contesto fríamente y sin mirarle a la cara, subió a su auto ignorando que fuesen ya más de media noche.

Manejo hasta la costa, donde estacionó el coche en la playa. Mirando embobado el reflejo de la luna en las tranquilas aguas. Desde meses atrás llevaba haciendo lo mismo a esa misma hora, tal vez con la esperanza de ver a la sirena. Pero nunca lo lograba, y entristecido y abatido solo suspira al viento, y susurraba 3 simples palabras.

-perdóname por favor-se quedaba un par de minutos miraba a la luna, y después emprendía el viaje a su hogar.

Sakura por su parte, siempre veía el momento en el que llegaba syaoran. Más nunca contestaba ni le hablaba, y por supuesto escuchaba lo que antes de irse susurraba-suspiro-tomo en sus manos el 

precioso collar que ya no estaba escondido detrás de su collar de concha, se admiraba libremente. Tenía un poder muy especial… más sin embargo el que es dueño de su corazón tenia dueña.

-saku… ¿que haces?-cuestiono kero, desde lo ocurrido ya no se separaba de ella-¿no te aburres de venir todas las noches?

Sakura le sonrió con dulzura-no kero, vámonos-dijo nadando hacia el palacio marino donde la recibieron sus hermanas.

Bien en la primera oportunidad el destino no los trato bien… pero nunca pasa algo por nada. Como dicen nosotros somos arquitectos de nuestro destino, lo importante es saberlo construir y estos lo sabrán tarde o temprano.

¿FIN?

**oOoOoOoOoOo SyS oOoOoOoOoOo**

(N/A) ¡No me mateeeeeeennnnnnnnnn! Jajaja, creo que fui mala con sakurita, un pequeño aviso:

Si quieren continuación de esta historia díganmelo y tratare de hacerla, D

Bien espero les haya gustado esta extraña mezcla de 3 jejejeje, ¡¡Dejen reviews!!

¡¡Matta Ne!!


End file.
